1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates generally to dental hygiene products, and more particularly to dental floss and applicators therefor. In particular, the current invention concerns a miniature dental flossing packet suitable for single use unobtrusive flossing. The packet comprises a length of dental floss comprising a flossing fiber, string, thread, strand or filament material, attached to and bundled or folded within two sheets of a flossing material holder, wherein said holder comprises two portions easily separable from each other and wherein two ends of said flossing material are unremovably attached to each of the two portions. Two portions of the flossing material holder are separated with a perforation along a line extending between the attachment points, enabling separation and tearing apart of the two portions by a simple pull on each portion, thereby extending said flossing material to its full length for easy and unobtrusive flossing. Both the flossing material and flossing material holder are made of a biologically acceptable, biodegradable and preferably digestible material.
2. Background and Related Disclosures
Dental floss, dental floss containers and flossing devices are known in the art and, typically, they are provided in large packaging for multiple uses in the privacy of a home or bathroom. However, in many social situations, the use of these flossing devices is not socially acceptable and would be embarrassing to a user. Consequently there is a need for an unobtrusive single use flossing means.
Additionally, flossing is difficult for children and training children to floss and getting children to floss on a regular basis presents a substantial problem for parents.
The current invention provides a single use, unobtrusive miniature dental flossing packet suitable for use in a social setting without causing embarrassment to the user. The miniature dental flossing packet comprises a small holder for flossing material that can be easily held between a thumb and forefinger of each hand, and easily separated into two portions, thereby releasing the flossing material stored within into its full length. The length of the flossing material is such that it is sufficient to remove food from between the teeth while covering the mouth with both hands. Following the use, the packet containing used flossing material and the holder is rolled into a small easily disposable bundle or, when both the holder and the flossing material are made of edible material, the used packet can be swallowed.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive means for unobtrusive removal of food from between teeth without causing a socially unacceptable embarrassment to an adult user and the means for encouraging children's flossing and flossing training.